1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf accessory which serves as both a divot repair tool and a clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Divot repair tools have been available for use by golfers for many years. One such divot repair tool is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 215,668, issued on Oct. 21, 1969. However, conventional divot repair tools are typically flat, stamped metal structures which, while also functional as key chain weights, are essentially single purpose devices.